loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazuki Fujiwara
Hazuki Fujiwara '''(English '''Reanne Griffith) is one of the main characters in Ojamajo Doremi, and plays the role of best friend to main character Doremi. She is also the love interest of Masaru (and later girlfriend) and Fijio. She became an Apprentice Witch with their new friend Aiko Senoo in order to keep Doremi's secret. Personality In contrast with her best friend Doremi, Hazuki is shy and excels in academic activities. In fact, she is one of the smartest students in her class. Hazuki lives in a wealthly family although she doesn't brag about it as one would expect. Along with being shy, Hazuki is very sensitive and is cautious when it comes to other feelings. She goes so far as to argree to whatever her mother plans for her, such as wearing frilly clothing and taking Japanese dance lessons, to not hurt her feelings. She wishes to be able to tell her mother how she feels which she is finally able to achieve in the last episode of the series. Hazuki also has excellent manners but has problems expressing her feelings clearly. Hazuki has a few other traits that makes her unique. She has an extreme fear of ghost or any other paranormal occurance, which usually throws her into a fit of screaming and yelling. The thought of Majo Rika is used to help Hazuki through her fear and she often says, "Majo Rika" repeatedly when threaten by fear of a ghost. Hazuki is also known for finding the 'cold' jokes of the SOS Trio to be utterly hilarious while no one else does. When the SOS Trio splits in season 3, Ojamajo Doremi Mo~tto!, Hazuki finds the New SOS Trio funny while the new group Toyoken does not amuse her. Apperance Hazuki has orange eyes and long brown hair that is most often kept up by a orange bow in the back. Hazuki most frequently wears an orange skirt, brown shoes, and glasses. In seasons 1 and 2, she wears a white collared shirt with a yellow vest. In seasons 3 and 4, this is replaced by a yellow shirt with white sleeves and collar. When transformed into her Witch Apprentice outfit, she wears orange. Relationships *'Masaru Yada': A close childhood friend of Hazuki's. Hazuki has a very deep friendship with Yada, which is revealed in pieces as the series moves along. It is clear that the two hold mutual feelings for each other as they usually get jealous seeing the other with another person and in some cases blush when their relationship is mentioned by others. More evidence is that other characters acknowledge them as being together, as shown in Ojamajo Doremi Sharp episode 6. Although Hazuki never openly refers to Yada as a love interest, the affection she shows toward him and vice versa shows that they are together in some type of way. Later they start dating. *'''Fujio: '''Fujio appears in Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and is fascinated in Hazuki though Hazuki does not appear to return these feelings. Fujio displays his affection towards Hazuki numerous times throughout the series which earns him the jealousy and rivalry of Masaru. Fujio's feelings toward Hazuki are deepened in the Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan! and while she does feel some concern for him, she does not return his signs of affection. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Parents Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Ojamajo Doremi Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush